


I'm Not That Small

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship silly little drabble that was inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm Not That Small

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Tommy’s changed so much since he met you Barbara.”

I laughed, which came out as more as a snort. “Really? In what way Dorothy?”

“Well, he’s not so much of a snob.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You’re very welcome. Seriously though, he seems to be much more appreciative of the little things in life.”

Tommy slid his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

“I’ll give you that one Mother, I definitely have a much greater appreciation for little things, especially my gorgeous wife.”

I poked him in the ribs, “oi! I may be small but I’m not that bloody small.”


End file.
